


Luggage

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s all in knots because Adams leaving to tour with Queen for another two freaking months. Which is amazing, but its two fucking months in Europe. Without Tommy.  Tommy’ll be up to his ears in makeup and playing sick death rock, but still… They’ll be apart. Again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luggage

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: written for @dude__ette and her prompt for sweet, existing relationship “Saying good-bye? They're so happy for each other & their new projects, but at the same time, anxious for Era 3. Now...they're facing two months apart. Adam's last night at home. Both excitement and also sad feelings.” – hope you like it hun.
> 
> A/N 2: Many thanks to @casey270 for the beta *mwhaha*

“I’m small. I could totally fit.” 

Tommy nudges Adam’s suitcase with one bare foot. 

Adam’s smile is halfhearted, but it’s there as he finishes rolling a shirt and tucks it into a corner of the open case. “Totally.”

Tommy flops backwards on the bed, arms spread out to take up as much space as possible. “This sucks.” 

He’s all in knots because Adams leaving to tour with Queen for another two freaking months. Which is amazing, but its two fucking months in Europe. Without Tommy. Tommy’ll be up to his ears in makeup and playing sick death rock, but still… They’ll be apart. Again.

“I know.” 

“I mean, not the tour. That shit’s awesome. Just…” 

“I know.” Adam turns back to the pile on his dresser. 

Tommy pops his head up and watches Adam pick up a shirt then put it back down and just sort of pet it. 

“I know. But you have September Mourning and …” 

“Yeah,” Tommy says. He drops his head back on the bed, hating the creeping silence. 

“I’m sorry –“ they both say at the same time. 

“Its okay,” Tommy says as he pushes himself up to sit cross-legged on the bed. “Really. I mean, I knew when we started dating that this was the deal.” 

Adam’s resting one hip against the dresser, arms folded across his chest, his eyes on Tommy. He nods, sadness in every line of his body. 

“But we thought we’d be touring together.” 

Tommy shrugs. “Most of the time, sure.” 

“But this is different,” Adam says, and seeing him so pulled in on himself is making Tommy wanna cry. 

“Come ‘er.” Tommy pats the bed beside him. 

Adam doesn’t move. 

“Please?”

Adam bites his bottom lip but then pushes off the dresser and comes slowly forward. He climbs up on the bed and face plants beside Tommy, his head pillowed on his arms. Tommy strokes a hand over Adam’s shoulder and down his back. 

“Hey…”

“Hey,” Adam’s voice is muffled by the blanket and his hands. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make this harder on you.”

“You’re not.” Adam shifts, turning more toward Tommy. 

Tommy presses his fingers through Adam’s hair. It’s soft and still a little wet from the shower. 

“I’m a fucking rock star. This is the life. Its all good.” 

“And sometimes it sucks.” 

“But…” 

“How many people do you know with your job description, who have functioning relationships?”

Adam shrugs then says, “Ozzy and Sharon.”

Tommy pokes him gently in the ribs. “I said functioning. I don’t know what those two have, but its not…” 

“Works for them.” He shrugs again. 

“Okay, fine.” Tommy slides down flat against the bed. He wiggles until he’s eye level with Adam and presses closer, almost to the point of going cross eyed. “Who else?” 

“Dunno.”

“Right. ‘Cause it’s a bitch.” 

“Are you trying to make me feel better or break up with me?”

“Not breaking up with you! Shit. Just… “ Tommy rolls on his back, frustrated. “I don’t know.” 

Wrapping an arm around Tommy’s waist, Adam tugs him close. Tommy sinks into his arms and then curls in tighter, wrapping himself around any part of Adam he can reach. And then he just breathes; breathes in the scent of Adam, of his shampoo and his aftershave and just – him.

“I don’t want you to go. But also I do want you to go so you can kick ass and be amazing like I know you are.” 

He feels Adam nod his head, hair sliding soft against the side of Tommy’s neck. He mumbles something that Tommy can’t understand. 

“What?”

When Adam just mumbles again Tommy pokes him in the ribs with a finger. 

“Ow!” 

“Well, then, talk up, fucker.”

Adam laughs but raises his head. There’s a sheen of moisture in his eyes, but there’s also humor and happiness. He pushes up and presses a kiss to Tommy’s lips. “I said that I want you to go be all Shadume and scare people with killer bass licks.”

Tommy snorts a laugh. “The fuck? Shadou. My name is Shadou, and I’m totally badass.” 

“My badass.” Adam tugs him to his chest and rolls them so Tommy is snuggled up close with his cheek on Adam’s chest. Tommy sighs and sinks into it. Adam is warm and strong and right here. Tommy’s gonna soak in it until he can’t, and then he’ll just figure another way to get it again. 

“Yup.” 

Adam relaxes around Tommy with a sigh. 

“Totally sneaking into your suitcase though.”

“Good.”


End file.
